Cumplicidade
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: A cumplicidade entre dois primos que se amaram profundamente, de uma maneira inexplicável, mas que acabaram separados pela morte e pelos ideais...


**Sirius / Bellatrix**

**Cumplicidade**

Ela corria pelos jardins da mansão rindo livremente. O corpo delicado mexia-se com rapidez, esvoaçando o vestido branco como a cal. A longa trança de cabelos negros baloiçava nas suas costas e os pés descalços mais pareciam dançar do que correr, tal a sua graciosidade. Quando finalmente a consegui alcançar, agarrei a sua mão delicadamente fazendo-a parar.

- Eu disse que te apanhava! – disse-lhe eu rindo

- Não vale! Tu corres mais rápido! – resmungou ela cruzando os braços junto ao peito. Olhei para ela e ri-me. Bella seria sempre Bella. Ela olhou para mim com as bochechas coradas e os olhos cinzentos amuados.

- Não amues Bells…

- Eu não amuo…

- BELLATRIX! SIRIUS!

Ouvi a minha tia chamar de dentro da mansão e bufei de forma aborrecida.

- HORA DO BANHO!

- Que seca! – resmunguei eu

- Não sejas assim Sirius! Temos de tomar banho!

Bufei mais uma vez ao ver Bella alisar o vestido e calçar os sapatos delicados que estavam junto ao grande carvalho.

- Vá Sirius!

Resmungando coisas inaudíveis segui-a para dentro da casa, para a tão horrorosa… Hora do Banho!

~~*~~

Eu e Bella estávamos a crescer. Por muito que as nossas mães se recusassem a admitir, estávamos cada vez maiores e mais crescidos. Por isso no noite antes de eu fazer 11 anos, esgueirei-me para dentro do quarto de Bella. Ela dormia profundamente na sua cama quando eu a abanei ligeiramente.

- Bella acorda!

Ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos tentando clarificar-me.

- Sirius? O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Descobri onde a minha mãe escondeu as minhas prendas!

- E daí Si? Oh por favor… vais recebê-las amanhã!

- Vá lá anda comigo. É só espreitar!

- Estás doido…? Já viste se nos apanham?

- Isso seria divertido! – disse eu abafando o riso

- E ficarias sem presentes e ainda com um castigo… ou melhor FICARIAMOS com um castigo.

Bufei frustrado. Odiava quando Bella era certinha e tinha razão.

- Nunca mais é de manhã para abrir as minhas prendas!

Bella sorriu-me e puxou os cobertores para fora para eu me por debaixo deles com ela. Eu ri-me para ela e deitei-me com ela do outro lado da cama. Ficámos a olhar um para o outro e ela deu-me a mão. Corei até á raiz dos cabelos assim como ela.

- Bells...

- Diz…

- Quando crescermos… queres casar comigo?

Ela sorriu docemente e os seus olhos brilharam como estrelas na noite escura.

- Claro Si… quando crescermos vamos casar!

Eu sorri para ela e depois de algum tempo adormecemos.

~~*~~

- Tens de parar com estas coisas Si! – resmungou Bella polindo mais um troféu.

Eu ri-me para ela e olhei-a de alto a baixo. Nós estávamos mudados. Tínhamos entrado em Hogwarts e eu tinha sido o primeiro Black a entrar nos Gryffindor, Bellatrix como Black perfeita que é entrou nos Slytherin.

- Tu também alinhaste!

- Eu não alinhei Si. Tu quase me obrigaste a fazê-lo!

- Vais dizer que não gostaste do nosso banho de meia noite?

- Sim… podíamos ter sido comidos pela lula gigante!

Eu ri-me com ela e ela deixou-se contagiar pelo meu riso e continuamos a polir os troféus que faziam parte do castigo de uma semana que a professora Sprout nos dera quando nos apanhara.

Entretanto ia observando Bella. Ela parecia cada dia mais linda, ou talvez só agora eu me começasse a aperceber dessas coisas. Olhei-a de alto a baixo percorrendo o seu rosto, som o cabelo sempre preso na trança longa e o corpo perfeito. Com os seus 15 anos Bella era uma das raparigas mais lindas da escola. Tinha um corpo perfeito com todas as curvas delineadas e o rosto mais belo que eu já havia visto.

- Si…

- Diz…

- Queres um conselho? Diz ao Potter que pare de andar atrás da Evans… para além das figuras infelizes que ele faz, tenho impressão de ter visto aquele garoto ranhoso… o… Snape acho que é isso… a preparar uma poção maldita contra ele.

- Oh sim… o Snivellus…

- Como consegues ter amigos como esses Si? O Potter não passa de um presunçoso, o Lupin tem ar de mendigo e nem me atrevo a comentar sobre a aberração do Pettigrew.

- Bella eu também não aprecio os teus amigos!

- Eu sei Si… mas são os meus amigos!

- Assim como o James, o Remus e o Peter são os meus.

Ela olhou-me como se não me compreendesse e continuou a esfregar o enorme troféu.

~~*~~

Eram férias de Verão e a relação entre mim e Bella estava cada vez mais difícil. As nossas diferenças a cada dia eram mais visíveis e aquela casa tornava-se insuportável para mim. Na verdade eu amava Bella… demais até. Mas ela era demasiado perfeita, demasiado Slytherin e sobretudo demasiado Black para fazer o que imaginava na minha mente.

Eu tinha 16 anos mas faltava muito pouco para ser maior e fazer os 17 anos, por isso tinha tomado uma decisão. Pretendia fugir de casa e refugiar-me na casa de James. Mas havia algo que eu precisava… precisava de levar Bells comigo.

Encontrámo-nos os dois á noite junto do grande carvalho para falarmos.

- Estava a ver que não Sirius! – resmungou ela. Há algum tempo que ela não me chamava de Si e talvez isso se devesse á constante separação que se erguia.

- Bells! – corri a abraçá-la com força e apertá-la entre os braços. Ela espantou-se ao princípio mas acabou por corresponder o abraço. Sem aviso beijei-a com força ao que ela correspondeu.

-Foge comigo…

- O QUÊ?

- Amanhã por esta hora vou estar bem longe daqui!

- Vais outra vez para casa dos Potter?

- Desta vez vou de vez Bella.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Vou fugir de casa Bells… e não pretendo cá voltar enquanto viver!

- Estás doido… os teus pais nunca permitirão.

- Os meus pais não têm de saber! Quando darem por conta eu vou estar longe e quando me encontrarem eu já vou ter 17 anos e vou ser maior de idade.

- Enlouqueceste. Isso são ideias malucas do Potter? Ele não anda bem desde que a imunda da Evans lhe começou a dar bola.

- Não fales assim da Lily… Não percebes Bells? Esta família… esta casa… controla-nos! Eles moldam as nossas ideias, as nossas vidas… deixa-me ajudar-te Bella. Vamos ter uma vida diferente. Podes escolher quem queres ser!

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto quando eu a voltei a beijar carinhosamente. Mas desta vez ela espantou-me e puxou a minha camisa com força, começando a desabotoá-la…

Percorri o seu corpo com as minhas mãos e baixei as alças do seu vestido, fazendo com que ele escorregasse pelo seu corpo e a deixasse apenas numa lingerie preta.

Beijei-lhe o pescoço com carinho, mas com possessão Bella largou-se e começou a beijar o meu peito baixando-se e abrindo o fecho das minhas calças fazendo com estas escorregassem pelas minhas pernas abaixo.

Beijei todo o seu corpo, depois de lhe retirar as últimas peças de roupa e lentamente de forma carinhosa empurrei-a contra a árvore. Ouvi-a gemer com o contacto dos corpos nus, dado que a única peça de roupa que eu tinha, já estava junto da dela num monte qualquer no chão.

Olhei nos olhos dela como pedindo permissão e vi nos seus olhos o que precisava de saber. Fundi-me dentro dela e foi ali… naquele carvalho… que eu e Bella nos tornámos um só.

~~*~~

_Querida Bella,_

_Quando acordares já não estarei aqui em casa. Lamento partir sem mais uma palavra mas acredito que a noite de ontem foi a nossa derradeira despedida. Sei que por mais anos que passem nunca esquecerei o que passamos ontem sob aquele carvalho, assim como nunca morrerá em mim o sabor dos teus beijos ou o cheiro do teu corpo. No entanto, foste clara que cada gesto era de adeus. Que cada beijo poderia ser o último. As malas estão feitas e estou agora no quarto escrevendo esta carta. Tenciono colocá-la debaixo da tua porta, pois não te quero acordar. Engraçado como antigamente isso não importava lembras-te?_

_Ao pensar nisto lembro-me que não cumprimos a nossa promessa. Não nos vamos casar. Sei que somos novos mas sei que esse destino é impossível para nós. Que desde o momento em que tomámos por caminhos diferentes, esses caminhos nunca se poderiam cruzar de forma definitiva. Não importa que tenhamos o mesmo nome, nem sequer que vivamos na mesma casa, não somos mais os seres inocentes que éramos em pequenos. Crescemos e nunca pudemos ser tão diferentes. Sei que no futuro ainda seremos mais, por isso é que me vou sem mais nada. Porque não quero insistir. Não quero aumentar ainda mais a ligação que tenho contigo, já me basta saber que te vou amar para sempre e que terei de conviver com isso sem nada poder fazer._

_Lembra-te apenas que não importa o que acontecer… eu irei amar-te para sempre._

_Amo-te Bells…_

_Para sempre teu…_

_Sirius_

~~*~~

Bellatrix estava sentada na grande lareira da mansão Malfoy. Voldemort andava lá fora, procurando por algo, que nem a ela lhe era permitido saber. Não importava quanta dedicação lhe desse, quanta fidelidade lhe mostrasse, Voldemort e Rodolphus eram iguais num ponto: nada do que ela fizesse a tornava 100% digna deles.

Ela apenas fora completamente amada e respeitada uma vez na vida. No tempo em que ela e Sirius foram felizes.

Mas ambos tinham envelhecido…

E Sirius morrera… morrera ás suas mãos!

Pelo rosto dela escorreram lágrimas, tentando lembrar-se como na vida conseguira pensar em pôr fim á vida do único homem que realmente amara. Estúpida vida! Estúpido Voldemort. Estúpidos ideais!

Quando a última lágrima lhe caiu pelo rosto, jurou ver o rosto de Sirius na lareira como eles faziam quando andavam em Hogwarts e comunicavam dos dormitórios de ambas as equipas. Mas quando limpou os olhos, não estava nada. Apenas fogo e cinzas, como naquele momento estava a sua vida.

- Espero que um dia me perdoes Si!

**FIM**

**Sirius e Bellatrix não costuma ser o meu ship preferido. Mas graças á minha bruxinha achei que valia a pena tentar.**

**Espero que tenham gostado…**

**Dei o melhor!**

**Continuem lendo…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
